


nervous

by haddonfield



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Nothing crazy it's mostly cute., Other, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haddonfield/pseuds/haddonfield
Summary: Prompto has anxiety about spending the night.





	nervous

He’s anxious and silent. So, he doesn’t say anything at all.

He’s scared to breathe and terrified of falling flat on his face. So, he stays stock still.

But he’s brought himself this far, to knock on your suite’s door, so he’ll pat himself on the back for it later if you don’t end up kicking his ass for waking you up at this ungodly hour of the night.

 _“Prom?”_  You blink through the sleep in your eyes and push the door forward to unlatch the chain on the door,  _“wait—what are you doing?”_

He’s so nervous he can’t quite read your tone. He almost blanks on the answer to that but he lets your question travel in and out of his head for a while. As if he were savoring wine, before he speaks through the painful lump in his throat.

_“I changed my mind. I wanna spend the night with you.”_

You blink at him. A coil of nervousness tangles with satisfaction when you drop your arms from their crossed position on your chest. You had proposed a night over to him, you didn’t really think anything of it when he didn’t show up. It was a shot in the dark.

Maybe all the shit that was given to him by Gladio got to him. You’d overheard them in a small fit passing their room going to the ice machine.

Maybe it was Gladio’s ‘ _W_ _ell if you don’t go, **I** will.’_

So, you owe Gladio a thank you.

There’s a silence for far too long and you see Prompto visibly seize up before gritting out his desperation.

_“Please…say **something**.”_

The laugh on your lips doesn’t leave you instead you smother it with a kiss to his cheek, before pulling him into your room. He catches the scent of lavender on your skin and something else that he can’t quite place, but he wants to.

_“can’t believe you almost stood me up.”_

He flushes at your playful reprimand and scratches at his neck. He clears his throat to speak again but keeps his voice low and unusually meek.

_“Y-yeah…i just…didn’t think you were being serious.”_

When he catches your eyes narrow at him, he flinches slightly and moves his stare elsewhere.

 _“Why would you think that?”_   There’s a gentle pull at his wrist from your new position at the front of the bed. He stands at the foot of it as you kneel up to be at eye level with him.

 _“I dunno, you’re all…”_  he hovers his hands over your body to gesture ‘you’,  _“and i **know**  you’re flirting with me but—”_

 _“How is there a ‘but’ there? I **like**  you, man.” _You chuckle and duck down to reach his lips from where he’s tucked his head down.

 _“and you **know** that…did not peg you for a tease, Argentum.”  _His last name on your tongue has him burning up somehow and he chuckles at your lightheartedness, thankful for it too. When his eyes meet yours, he feels something heavy in his chest, but he fights it and leans in to meet you halfway.

His lips are soft and taste like cherry, which surprises you, but you take it. You can tell he’s nervous, but you cradle his face and whisper a reassurance— _‘Prompto, baby, relax…’_ —and his confidence is slowly gained because of the way you assert yours.

It’s a quick rhythm of pull and push, making up for the time lost in his indecision and insecurity, but you don’t mind at all.

You make sure he comes back with no need for an invitation next time.

You wake to his lips on your neck and a mutter about how  _‘Iggy’s gonna rip our heads off if we don’t get to breakfast in 10.’_

And then his side was cold.

You pout but sit up anyway, watching him move about the room, lean limbs flailing into his clothes.

A cheeky smile is thrown at you over a freckled shoulder before he asks, _“You wanna keep my underwear?”_

Witnessing his usual mirth warms you, makes your face split in a grin.

You part with him when he’s halfway out your door and lean up to catch his lips once more before he retreats to his shared quarters to start his day.

You don’t notice your large onlooker, who’s ahead of you both in preparing for the day’s travel himself.

You smile at Gladio and he waves simply at you through a mouthful of granola, eyes smiling, and mouth broadened in a far happier expression than you thought was necessary.

Nonetheless, you mouth your thanks and his eyebrows fly up in his own satisfaction when he gives you a thumbs up. You chuckle to yourself before going back inside and starting a needed shower.

When he catches Prompto at the door after an unsettling silence his whole walk there, the blonde only holds tense eye contact with the bodyguard. The kind that’s always held before he noogies him into oblivion.

But there was no noogie. Only a passive,  _‘You’re loud in bed.’_  That has Prompto screeching out of his soul with an embarrassed flush and slamming the door on his chuckling friend.

 

**Author's Note:**

> One of many XV things I am slowly getting up from my tumblr. Hope you liked!


End file.
